To Love a Pirate
by Captian Jack Sparrow
Summary: Jackoc I will love you till the end of time and nothing can ever change that. the rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting My Capitan

I fanned my face trying to get more air in my lungs cause my dress is way to tight. "It's the newest fashion is London." I mocked my adoptive father. "Korie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Asked Commoner Norrington. "Yes." I said gasping out. We walked over to the edge of the building that had the expanding ocean under it. I looked to the horizon. "I have been thinking this for a while now." James Norrington said. "Humm." "I have dreamed of marring a fine woman, Korie, you are a fine woman." He said. "Yeah right, my hair is to red, my eyes are to green, and my skin is to tan since I like being outside." I said. I mentally smacked my self for saying what was in my mind. "Elizabeth?" He asked. "Sorry, go on." I said fanning my self again. I was losing oxygen, and fast. "You are that fine woman." He said. I was shocked and appalled. I really didn't like it when people called me a fine person. It makes me feel like I am being judged from all the girls in the world. I didn't like feeling judged and picked for first prize. I really didn't want to be here any more and I looked around me to see if there is anywhere I can go.

There isn't so I thought and an idea struck my mind. I looked to see if James was looking and he wasn't. I smirked and closed my eyes. I leaned back and fell off of the edge. "Korie!" I heard him yell. I smirked and felt myself hit the water. I opened my eyes and sank to the bottom. I was about to swim off when I heard someone dive into the water. I closed my eyes and a couple of seconds later, I felt someone wrap muscular arms around me. This was surly not James, for one he was still probably making his way down, and for another, he was scrawny looking if you ask me. I opened my eyes so see a quit handsome person. Who am I kidding he is really handsome. He had long, brown, dreadlocks with different beads in. He had a beard that was braded in two braids. I saw him look down and he smiled. I smiled back and we came up for air. "Hey, can you not take me back?" I asked him. "What did you say luv?" He asked. "Can you not bring me back there?" I asked. "Why not?" "Because I don't want to." I said. "Fine by me, always love some company." He said. "Now luv, we are going to get back to shore, but we can leave shortly after." He said. "Why?" "Cause my prefects and hat are there." He said. "What is your name?" I asked. "Capitan Jack Sparrow luv." "Korie Anders." I said. "Well Korie, you are going to have to look dead for a sec or two." Jack said. "Kay." I said closing my eyes and smiling a bit. I felt his hand some to my face and put my lips into a frown. My eyes snapped open. "Hey, can't smile luv." Jack said smiling down at me, showing me his golden teeth. I smiled back and closed my eyes again, trying not to smile at all, which is really hard for me, at times. We went back under water and he took his knife and cut a layer of my dress off. I opened my eyes wide and looked at the layer floating to the bottom. We went back up top. "What did you do that for?" I asked. "It was waiting us down." Jack said. I looked into his deep brown eyes that were outlined with black charcoal. I blushed when finding out what I was doing. He smiled and started swimming again, which was my cue to close my eyes again. I got lifted up and set onto the docks. He cut off another layer of my dress and I could breath normally again. I opened my eyes again and sat up. I got up and saw that Jack was in shackles that James had ordered the guards to do. He threw the shackles over my head and I turned around so my back was facing him. "Give her my things, and the hat." Jack said making it look like he was chocking me. I held out my hands looking frightened, even thought I wasn't. One of the guards gave me Jack's things. "Now, if you be so kind." Jack said. I knew what he was saying and I almost smiled, but I didn't. I wrapped my arms around him and I felt him smile into my neck. "Thanks luv." He whispered into my ear. I smiled knowing that no one could see. I finished fastening his prefects around his waist. "Now, if you can be even more kind." He smiled. My mouth twitched, but I didn't smile. That made him smile even more. I reached up and placed his hat on his head and he twirled me around again so I was facing every one. He released the chain and backed up. "You can all remember this as the day that you almost caught, Capitan, Jack, Sparrow!" Jack said and ran to the end of the dock. "Coming luv?" He yelled behind his shoulder. I knew that was my cue to follow him and I bolted off behind him. "Korie! Were are you going?" I heard James and my father yell. I looked behind my shoulder and smirked at them, and waved. "See yah." I yelled. I started laughing and came to the edge of the dock were Jack was waiting. We dove in at the same time. Jack went to the bottom and rammed the shackles on his wrists and they broke. He came up and we swam forward.

It has been an hour, and I spotted an island. "Jack! I have found land!" I yelled practically out of breath. "You doing alright?" Jack asked swimming closer to me so that your arms brushed against another as we swam. I blushed and looked away. "Yeah, I am fine." I said. "You know luv, you can hop on my back and I can swim us there." Jack said. It was probably a good idea since I am really tired and can hardly breath. "Thank you Jack." "Anything for you luv." With that said, he swam in front of me and treaded water as I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck so that I didn't choke him. About twenty minutes later, we had reached the island and I slid off of Jack's back into the water that went to my waist. We crawled onto the island and laid on our backs gasping for air. "Fancy the swim luv?" Jack asked. "Yeah, quit refreshing." I said. We both laughed a bit. "Hey, look, a shooting star." I said pointing up at a sliver star gliding across the sky. "Make a wish luv." Jack said moving closer so that our arms were touching another's. I blushed. 'I wish to never go back and to stay with Jack.' I thought. "What did you wish for luv?" Jack asked. "To never go back and to stay with you." I said and blushed. "Well that wish can come true if you want luv." Jack said. "Really, thanks." I smiled. "What did you wish for?" "Rum, lots, and lots of rum!" Jack said. "Yeah, like we are going to find that on an island." I said. "I know were there are some, and they are on the island. This use to be storage for rum. People would trade it." Jack said getting up. I looked at him like he was mad and he laughed. "You don't believe me? Then come and see." Jack said taking my hand and helping me up. I grabbed onto his arm when I heard a twig snapping. "Sorry luv." Jack said as he took his foot off of a dead twig. I really did hate it when it got dark like this, and now since I wasn't in Port Royal any more, there wasn't a candle I could light up or anything. "How do you know were you are going?" I asked. "Cause I have been here before, when my crew mutinied me." Jack said simply like it didn't even hurt a little that he got abandoned. It must have been awful to be here alone, unless there was someone else." I said. "Nope, just me and the stars." Jack said. He started banging on trees and taking really long strides. He then started hopping up and down and grinned widely. He bent down and wiped some sand out of the way. He found a handle and pulled it up and smiled even wider. I bent down to see what it was and saw bottles, and bottles of rum. "I don't think we are going to run out of rum." I said. He laughed a bit at my facial expression when I said that. He grabbed two bottles out and handed me one.


	2. Chapter 2

Time Passes, Love Begins

It had been a year since the day of my escape and Jack and I were on the same island. We had gone off of it, but the navy had found us and now we were back on the island. The only thing that really changed was that I had feelings for Jack, and I was wearing some of the clothes that he let me borrow from him instead of a dress. I never knew these feelings before, and quit frankly, they scared me. "Yo Ho Yo Ho a pirates life for me!" Jack and I shouted loudly as we ran, skipped, and jumped around a big fire we made. I felt very different and I was slurring my words. Jack slurred his words to, but he always talked like that. I linked one arm with his and held my bottle of rum with the other. We twirled around and around. I tilted my head back and laughed into the night sky. Jack laughed with me as we kept spinning. Jack tripped and fell down on his back. He flailed his arms trying to grab onto something. He got hold of my wrist and pulled him self into a sitting position and I fell to the ground besides him. I put my head on his shoulder. "How are you liking the third time on this island?" I asked him. "Love it luv." He said stroking my hair. I looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star. "Look Jack, a shooting star." I said. "Make a wish luv." Jack said taking my hand. "We will always be together." I whispered. "I can make that possible." Jack said looking straight into my eyes. I blushed and smiled. "I love that smile luv." Jack said and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. I leaned into his hand and closed my eyes. I then got a great idea. I opened my eyes to see Jack face close to mine. His eyes were closed and he kept leaning in. I jumped up and ran towards the water. Jack stared at me like I was mad, and then he smiled at me and chuckled. "Playing hard to get aye luv?" Jack asked getting up. "You can call it whatever you want." I laughed and tripped over my self. I landed on my back and saw Jack running towards me. I got up and skipped, jumped, ran, and did all sorts of crazy things. I felt the water hit my go up to my ankles and I twirled around and around. I stood on my toes and stretched out my arms straight as a strong breeze came and blew my red hair with a silver bead that had silver thin pieces dangling from it that Jack gave me when he rescued me from his muteness first mate, Barbossa. I opened my eyes and could tell that Jack was trying to sneak up on me. I ran to my left and saw Jack fall into the water. I laughed when he came up and started running after me. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. "You will never catch me!" I yelled. All the sudden, Jack wrapped his arms around my waist and we fell into the water. I turned around so that I could face Jack, and smiled. "I got you now luv." Jack said and smiled, showing me his gold teeth. "Looks that way Mr. Sparrow." I said and laughed out of pure happiness. He pushed back a strand of my hair and I blushed. He put his hand under my head and pushed it up. I could feel his breath on my lips and I smiled again and closed my eyes. "Jack?" I heard someone ask from the woods as our lips graced on another's. My eyes shot open and gave a terrified expression. Jack looked down at me and gave a small smile. "Well, if it isn't Will." Jack said getting up off of me and helping me up. "Oh, I am sorry, I didn't think that I was interrupting anything important." The man, that was apparently named Will, said. "Korie luv, can us men have a, small chat?" Jack asked. "Sure." I said as he let go of my waist. They walked over towards the woods and I sat back down in the water.

"Why are you here Will?" I asked impatiently looking over towards Korie who was sitting down in the water staring up in the sky. "I need your compass." He stated bluntly. "Sorry mate, but I am currently using it." I said waving him off. "Jack! I need it so that Elizabeth and I will get free from jail!" He shouted. Korie looked over at us and I smiled. She smiled back and looked into the sky again, her long red hair blowing in the breeze. "Well mate, I hate to break it to ye, but I, as I have said before, am currently using it." I said. "Jack! There is a ship! Look!" I heard Korie shout. I looked over and she was running over to me. I held out my arms and she ran into them. I hugged her and swayed for a minute. I looked over and knew what ship it is in an instant. "That is the _Pearl _luv, nothing to be afraid of." I said. '_Wait, the "Pearl". I can use that as an excuse to get away.'_ I thought. "Well, sorry to cut this short, but have to go." I said taking Korie's hand and running towards my ship. "Wait! Jack!" I heard Will scream. Korie looked back. "Don't mind him." I yelled over my shoulder. We dived in the water and went to my ship. "Gibbs, get to any were from here." I said and helped Korie up on my ship. "Come on luv, I'll get you some clothes." I said taking her to my cabin. "Who are Will and Elizabeth?" I asked. "Two people that I didn't want to ever see again." I said grabbing a shirt and pants for Korie. "Thanks." She said and got up and walked out to her room. "So close." I said to myself. 'So close before Will barged in!' I shouted in my head.

I got in my room and jumped onto my bed. "So close!" I said. I went up and closed the door and changed. I brushed my hair out and crawled into bed, going under the sheets. I laid there looking up at the sealing deep in thought. I found my self-drifting off into sleep by the rocking of the boat.


	3. Chapter 3

Captured 

I woke up and didn't feel the familiar feeling of waves hitting the ship. I got up and walked towards the door and opened it. I walked to see where we are and saw that we were on land. "Gibbs, where are we?" I asked Mr. Gibbs when I saw him down on the ground. "Don't know Korie, I lost control of the wheel last night during a storm and we ended up here." He said scratching his head. "Where's Jack?" I asked. "Right here luv." I heard Jack say. I looked over towards the forest and saw him waving at me. I jumped off of the ship and ran towards Jack. "Hey luv, have a good sleep?" He asked raping his arm around my waist. "Sure have!" I said smiling widely. We walked into the woods and Jack took out his sword and cut vines, bushes, and grass out of the way. All the sudden, from the trees, I saw two eyes appear. I screamed bloody murder and Jack held out his sword out in front of us and held me closer to him with his other arm. "Maka taka ooka?" The person asked coming from his hiding spot on the tree. "What?" Jack asked. "Maka taka ooka!" It yelled. Many other people jumped down from the trees. What is happening?" I yelled. "It's alright luv." Jack said holding me tighter.

It has been a week and I was growing quit use to the people, there was just one thing that kept me from enjoying my self, Jack and I were going to be killed! The people thought that we were gods and that they were going to free us from our body prisons. The rest of the crew where in bone cages dangling off of a cliff. I was sitting on Jack's lap and had my eyes closed. Jack had eyes panted on his face and I had a Diamond Head piece. Around my eyes was black charcoal like Jack's. "Ooka, ooka, ooka!" I heard one of the natives call out. I opened my eyes and saw them carrying a person tied to a stick. "Jack!" The person shouted. "How did you find us?" Jack asked. "Jack, call them off of me!" Will shouted. "Luv." Jack said. "Yeah, oh, sorry." I said getting up. He got up and put his arm around my waist. We walked over to will and Jack examined him. "Aka teeka soka." Jack said. "Maka maka maka!" A native shouted in response. "Help us!" Jack whispered loudly to Will as he got carried away. "Jack! Jack help!" Will shouted. Jack went and sat back down. I sat back down on his lap and watched as the natives were gathering wood for the fire that we were going to get killed over. "Make fire bigger! Big fire!" Jack shouted waving his arms up and down. After a few minutes, they picked me up off of Jack's lap. Jack wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back. "Don't." Jack said. "Maka!" The native said grabbing me again. Before Jack could react, another native took him with me. We were tied to sticks and were carried back to the fire. We got placed right above the pit and someone lit a short stick. "Aka saka tomash!" A native shouted. All the natives ran off, but one of them dropped the lit stick and it rolled over to the wood and caught on fire. Jack stared at it and began blowing at it. "That is never going to work." I said. "Then what is luv?" Jack asked. I swerved my body and started hopping up and down. The stick finally jumped right over the pit and I landed on the ground. "Smart luv." Jack said and did the same thing. Jack got the stick off of my back, but before I could do anything, the native walked up and looked at us. "Run." I said and we ran off towards a hut. We looked in and saw knifes and other things to cut things with. A native spotted us and ran up to us with others. Jack took some seasoning. "Seasoning!" Jack said and put some under his arms and on top of my head. The natives looked at us and we ran off again. Jack took the stick on his back and jabbed some fruit on accident as he turned around. He tried getting them off, but they were hot on our trail. "Hold on luv." Jack said. He wrapped his arms around me and I held onto him. He picked me up and started running. He made it so that the stick caught onto something on the ground and we went spinning into the air and landed on the other side. "Beautiful." He said. The fruit on the stick slid down though and he lost his balance and we went falling off of the cliff. We hit a bridge and we got spun rapidly as Jack got untied from the stick. We fell and hit the ground. Jack had fallen on his back and I fell on top of him. The stick fell down and all the fruit as well. The stick fell right between our legs and the fruit fell around us. "You ok luv?" Jack asked sitting up and rubbing his head. "Yeah, you?" "Of course, I am Capitan Jack Sparrow!" Jack said. The natives spotted us and started climbing down the cliff. "Well, looks like a good time to get." I said and got up with Jack and we ran off. We came to the sandy beach and saw the _Black Pearl_ and the crew getting on. I saw Will looking out at us and then ran into the ship. Jack and I were yelling and running flailing our arms trying to make them stop, but they didn't. The tide was coming in and the ship was in the water, sailing away. "They are leaving us!" I yelled in shock and anger. Jack took my arm and we ran faster. We reached the sea and jumped in. We swam over to the ship and Gibbs threw down a rope. We climbed the rope and Jack helped me on. We fell on our backs and Jack put his arm under my neck, as I got closer to him while we took deep breaths. I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes, feeling his chest going up and down while he breathed. Our breathing went back to normal and I was extremely tired. "Fancy the swim luv?" Jack asked and smiled facing me. "Some what, I liked the run better though." I joked smiling back at him. "Ahem." Jack and I turned around and saw Will impatiently tapping his foot and looking up at the sky. "Yes, what do you want? Can you not see that we are talking?" Jack asked annoyed. I almost broke out in laughter at how seriously Jack was taking this. "Yes, I want your compass." Will said. "As I told you before, I am currently using it." Jack said. "So, if you don't mind, I would love to continue talking to Korie here, savvy?" Jack asked sitting up. "No Jack, I want that compass now! I will do anything for it, don't you care about me or Elizabeth?" "As I said before on our departure, it would never have worked out between Lizzy and I, and you nearly killed me looking for her, so I say no." "Please Jack, I will do anything for her!" "Well, I won't." "Don't you have anyone that you would die for?" "No, not really." "Well, then I don't suppose that you would mind that Korie here dies." Will said grasping me by the arm and taking Gibbs's sword and putting it to my neck. "Jack!" I gasped. "Will, don't do something that you will regret." Jack said taking a cautious step towards us. "Well, if you don't give me that compass, she will be in her arms, but not as lively as she is now." Will said and grinned evilly at Jack. "Fine! I'll find something for you to do!" Jack said reaching out for me. "Not yet, you aren't going to get out of this one, it would be sad if you found her not waking up and telling you that she had a good sleep the next morning." Will said. "The sea has changed yeah lad." Jack said to Will. "But I will not deceive yeah." "Good. Now, tell Elizabeth about any of this and it will be a whole other story." Will said and shoved me into Jack who held me tight.

That night, I was sitting on the railing of the _Pearl_ humming 'A pirates life for me' and swinging my legs back and forth smiling widley. "Hey Korie." I heard someone behind me say. I jumped a bit and looked back to see Will. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." "Well, you are to late for that." I spat, the smile on my face quickly vanishing. "Look, I am really sorry about that, but I have learned that Jack will not do anything unless the tables are turned on him." "Oh, well, I can expect for people to do rational things for the people they love." I said. "So, I hear you live in Port Royal?" "Yeah, I do." "That is were Elizabeth and I live." "Oh! Really? I heard that the Governor before my adoptive father had a daughter that went to prison with her fiancée for helping a pirate. Who was he?" "Jack Sparrow." "Capitan." I said smiling. "Right, sorry for forgetting his title." Will said sarcastically. "Well, I am going to go see were Jack has gone off to." I said hopping off of the railing and walking towards Jack's room. "Jack?" I asked opining the door. He wasn't there, but there were three rum bottles and a big map splayed on a table. I grabbed one and tilted it up but nothing came out. I walked to where the crew slept and didn't see Jack there. "Get up! Hurry and get up!" Jack said yelling as he came into the room. "What is the matter Capitan?" Gibbs asked. "Nothing, just we need to get as far away as we can, savvy?" Jack asked a little bit more calmn now. Every one ran out of the room and I followed them. I took controll of the _Pearl_. I looked towards the stairs and saw Jack leaning on the wall behind them. "Gibbs! Can you take charge?" I asked. "Of course." Gibbs said running over as I made my way over to Jack. "What is the matter?" I asked him. "Nothing, every thing is fine." Jack said quickly. "Jack, what ever it is, you know that I will be here." I said hugging him. He was really tensed up, but he relaxed. "I will never let anything bad happen to you luv." Jack said while moving his hand up and down my back. We looked at another and stared at another. We leaned in and as on the island, I could feel his breath on my lips. I saw him close his eyes and I did the same thing. Our lips just touched anothers when we heard someone clear their throut. My eyes snapped open and I looked at Jack who looked suppirsed as well. I turned around and saw Will tapping his foot. "Am I intorupting something?" Will asked sarcastically. "Yes, infact you are." Jack said angerily. "Well, I am sorry Capitan, but how is it fair that you are down here with this beautiful woman and we are working?" Will asked. "What do you want eunuch?" Jack asked. "The compass." "Well, there is actually something that you can do now. "And what is that?" "Well, I will tell you when the time comes." Jack said and let go of me and walked up the stairs to the wheel. I sighed and started to follow Jack. "Hey, Korie." Will said. "What?" I asked irritated. "Again, I am sorry." "For what?" I asked trying to make it like nothing happened. "You know why." Will said. I glared at him and ran up the stairs to see Jack steering the ship. I walked over and he seemed lost in his head. "Jack?" I asked. "Humm, oh, Korie, what is it luv?" Jack asked wrapping an arm around my waist. "I am worried about you." I said and put my head on his shoulder. "Every thing is ok." Jack said. "No it's not! You are not yourself!" I protested. "Korie, everything is ok, you'll see." Jack said. I smiled trying to hide the fact that something was terribaly wrong, but at the moment, I didn't really care. All I really cared about was that the man my heart went out to was here, besides me, his arm around me protecting me from the harsh world.


	4. Chapter 4

Tortuga

I yawned and woke up in bed. I rubbed my eyes and streatched my arms. "Korie, you awake in there?" I heard Will ask. "Yeah, why?" I asked putting on one of Jack's shirts and pants. "Jack want's you." Gibbs said. "Kay." I said and brushed my hair. I walked out as I tied my long red hair in a black ribbon. Jack standing by the wheel and looking at the horizon. 'So heroic.' I thought and chuckled. "Jack." I said and walked up to join him. "Hey luv, have a good sleep?" "Yes, but I don't think that that is why I am here, so why am I here?" I asked. "I am lonly up here." Jack said putting an arm around my waist. "Oh Jack, what are we going to do with you?" I asked as I put my head on his shoulder, like I did last night.

It has been around two hours and we were now at a place called Tortuga, a pirates port. There were drunk pirates cussing, running, skipping, drinking, and shooting another all around the place. Jack had his arm around my waist and I was as close to him as physically possiable. We walked into a bar and it was just like outside. Gibbs was sitting down at a table and having many different people sign the sheet that was infront of Gibbs. "What is the sheet for?" I asked. "People who are going to join me crew!" Jack said proudly. "What happened to Will?" I asked. Now that I thought about it, I haven't seen him since last morning. "He is doind a favor for me." Jack said. "I am willing to die!" Someone said. "Well, that's great! Sign here." Gibbs said pushing the sheet of paper in front of him. "I am willing to do anything, anything that keeps me away from my wife." Someone said quickly signing the paper. Jack and I chuckled. "I want to meet the capitan." A man with brown hair that went to his shoulders said. "I, um, I am not sure that he is with us at the moment." Gibbs studdered. "Gibbs, I want to see the capitan!" The man yelled. "Jack, I think he wants to see you." I said but Jack wasn't there anymore. I looked and then spotted him holding a vase with an exotic looking bush infront of his face and was walking towards the door. "You can't hide from me Mr. Sparrow." The man said as he spotted Jack. "Oh, hello James." Jack said smiling at him. "How long has it been?" The man who's name is James asked. "Been since what?" Jack asked. "Since you made a fool of me back in Port Royal and helped William Turner steel the love of my life!" James yelled taking a dangerous step towards Jack. "Well, hello James. So, I heard that Jack helped someone steel the love of your life away. Well, I remember hearing that you wanted to marry me and I am sure that I was not stolen by William Turner because I left on my on free will and have only met him a short while ago." I said not really caring that he didn't love me because I certintally didn't love him. I just wanted to push him. "Korie?" He asked. "In the flesh." I said. "Well, I have to go. Come on luv!" Jack said and pushed a man infront of him into James and James fell. I ran over towards Jack and we ran up the stairs. "Hey, Jack, what happened to your hat?" I asked him. "Lost it last night." Jack said as he switched hats with people. "Here luv, a hat for you." Jack said and grabbed a hat that looked simular to the one he lost. We got out of the bar and Gibbs followed us out, clutching his chest. "You ok Gibbs?" I asked. "Yeah, just haven't done that in a while." He said. I looked over at Jack who looked perfictally fine. I wasn't doing bad either. We walked up the board that led to the ship. James was with us, since he said that he didn't have a life anymore. "Capitan Jack Sparrow." We heard someone say. "Come to join the crew lad, welcome aboard!" Jack said giving the person a short glance and looked forward again putting his arm around my waist. "I am looking for the man I love." The person said. I looked back and saw that it was a woman dressed as a man. "Sorry mate, but my only love is the sea." Jack said giving Gibbs the 'Cut her off' look. Gibbs nodded. "By that I mean William Turner." She said. "Elizabeth?" Jack asked and looked around. "Capitan Sparrow." She said. "Aren't you a little far from your job? I am sure someone is waiting their turn in there." Elizabeth said pointing back at the bar. "I am not a whore." I said. "Oh, really? The last time I checked, Jack only took whores home." She smirked. "Korie, tells no lies. She has been with us for a year." Gibbs said. "Humm." Lizabeth said. "Well, Lizzy, your room is on the other side of the ship, it is Will's room." Jack said wrapping his arm around my waist. "We shall be going now though." Jack said and we left up to the wheel of the ship. We just stayed like this, him having one arm around my waist while he used his other to steer the ship. I had my head on his shoulders. "So luv, how have you been?" Jack asked. "Good, how about you?" I asked. He still seemed different, but I am not sure what is wrong. I just had this feeling. "Good luv, you make it all good." He said. I looked up at him and he leened down. Our lips just barley met. He moved so that his other arm was around me. He pushe his lips onto mine. "Ahem." We heard someone clear their throat. Jack's lips left mine and we looked up to see Elizabeth. "What do you want? Can't you see that we are buisie?" Jack asked. "Yes, but I want you to help me find Will. Once that is done, you two can do what ever you want." She said and went down to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Finding the Chest

We were rowing in a long boat to an island that I found with the compass. My head was on Jack's shoulder and he was rubbing my back with his hand. I was wearing the hat that Jack got me in Singapore, and had a new tatoo on my lower back that said 'Love is forever' in Chinese. I was still wearing Jack's clothes, but he wouldn't give me any money to by any of my own. Lizabeth was with us in the row boat with Ragetti. Lizabeth was wearing the clothes she got from the crew she sailed with before coming with us. Ragetti was getting tired of rowing the boat. "Capitan, can you take over for a while?" He asked. "Fine, give it here, you aren't that good at it anyway." Jack said a little pissed. He switched places with Ragetti and started rowing. I sighed and put my hand in the water.

She was a godess, and the only woman I can ever emagin my self with. I looked over at Korie as she put her hand in the water. 'But she is probably the only woman I can't have.' I thought. 'I could have any woman besides her, and probably Lizabeth, but I would never want to be with her, only Korie. Korie was free minded, spirited, loves rum, speakes her mind, and isn't afraid to admit that she is a bloody pirate. We reached the island and dug for the chest. I sat down and closed my eyes. "Jack, aren't you going to help?" I heard Korie ask. I didn't anwser and could tell that she was getting pissed. "Jack, I know you can here me." She said her voice rising a bit. "JACK SPARROW! GET YOUR ARSE OFF OF THE GROUND AND HELP!" Korie yelled. I couldn't help but smile. See, what did I tell you, she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. I opened my eyes and got up. "My my, aren't we testy today." I said walking over to her. I was about to put my arm around her waist but she moved out of the way and I fell into the soft, white sand. She laughed and bent down to help me up. We walked over and got two shovles out of the longboat and started digging with Ragetti and Lizabeth. A couple of minutes later, we hit something and we threw the shovles to the side. Ragetti sat back down and put his hand to his head while Elizabeth looked out at the ocean. Korie and I swept off some of the sand on the object that we hit and descovered that it was a chest. We picked it up and put our ears to it. "Jack, I hear a heart beat!" Koire yelled happily. "We found it luv!" I said picking her up and twirling her around. She laughed and her hat fell to the ground, letting her hair to move in the wind. I looked up and saw how happy I had just made her. I smiled as she put her hands on my shoulers. I put her back on the soft, white sand and she moved her arms so that they were around my neck. I put my arms around her waist and held her tight. She put her head on my chest. I rubbed her back and loved the feeling of her on me. "Will?" Will!" Elizabeth shouted. Korie looked up and I did as well. Will came trudging out of the water and Lizzy ran over to him and kissed him. "Come of Capitan Jack Sparrow, let's get back to freedom. I am sure that they will be wanting some alone time on the ship." Korie said. I chuckled and kept one arm around her as we walked over to Will and Elizabeth, who were now hugging another. "Shall we go?" Korie asked them. "Just like old times huh Korie." Elizabeth said happily hugging Korie. "What? Weren't you two at anothers throats before?" "Long story Jack." Korie told me coming back over to me and standing besides me. I put an arm around her shoulder and Will did the same thing to Lizzy.

It was around night now, and I was extremely tired, but I couldn't go to sleep. 'Maybe Jack is still awake. I could go and talk to him.' I thought. I walked over to his room, but stopped when I heard voices in it. The door was open, so I peered around the corner. "We all use to be friends, then you came along and recked it. Basically, when you saved Elizabeth, we left, and Korie wasn't able to come cause she was boarded up in her house cause of a certain pirate." I heard Will say to Jack. "I did see someone up looking out her window." Jack said remembering. "Look, just don't reck it again. I don't want her to fall in love with you so you can go and break her heart and abanden her on some pirate port." "You don't know what I feel." Jack said defending himself. "Yeah, but I have seen thoes woman at Tortuga." "Those were whores, Korie isn't!" "I don't care, just, don't go near her anymore. I am not missing the way you two are looking at another, well, at least the way she looks at you. She has feelings for you, and you can't even feel the same for her, so maybe, Elizabeth, Korie, and I are just going to get dropped off at Singapoor or Japan. I don't care, I just want it some where you won't be." "Fine." "Fine? See, this is my point, you don't care about her." "You don't know what I feel, or who I care about. I suggest that you leave, now." Jack said in a tone that scared me more then death. I walked away from the door. I went over to the rail of the boat and felt the tears travle down my cheak. "And I thought that we would always be together." I said outloud. "Probably the rum." I said again. I sighed. "Korie, are you ok? I know that you were listining." Will said comming up behind me. "Old habbits die hard." I said. "Look, Korie, I just don't want you to get hurt." "I know Will. The thing that hurts the most is that he doesn't love me!" I cried into the night sky. I jumped off of the rim and ran to my room, not really caring if people had heard me.

I was just about to go and tell that anything that Will said was I complete lie, but then I heard them talking. It was all really mumbeling, but when she raised her voice a bit, I could here what they were saying. Then she yelled "i know Will. The thing that hurts the most is that he doesn't even love me." I saw her run to her room and she was sobbing. I ran out of my room but Will got infront of me. "What is it now enuch?" I asked him. "Jack, I told you not to-" "Does it look like I care?" I asked him. I pushed him out of the way and ran for Korie's room. I swong open the door and Korie was on the bed, her head in a billow, crying. "Korie luv, what seems to be troubling ye?" I asked walking in and shutting the door. She looked up at me with tearie eyes. "Luv, don't believe a word Will says." I said comming over to her. "It wasn't what Will said. He didn't say anything." She said. "Then what is it?" I asked. "I heard every thing that you guys said. Will said to leave us somewere and you said 'fine'. I thought you were also the one that said that we would always be together." She sobbed. "Luv, I am not going to leave you alone. You are staying here, with me." I said. "Yeah, that is why you agreed to leave me with Will and Elizabeth." "No, I agreed to leave them, not you." I said. A look of relization came across her face and her eyes lit up. Then they went back to the saddned ones. "Luv, I-" I was cut off by her placing a finger on my lips. "Not now Jack. I have a really big headaque." She said putting her head on my shoulder. "Stay with me?" She asked. "Sure luv." Is said. She put her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I leaned on the wall at the front of the bed, and closed my eyes as well. 'I am in love, and I am in serious trouble. I have this damn curse on me and I don't know what to do. What should I do?' I looked down at Korie and she was smiling in her sleep. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep as well.

Review review review review review! There are the requests of reviews for five chapters since I didn't tell you to review all of the other chapies!

take what you can and give nothing back.


	6. Chapter 6

Our Farewell

AU: Just to tell yeah, I listened to the song Our Farewell by Within Temptation while writting this chapie:)

In my hands

A legacy of memories

I can hear you say my name

I jumped into the longboat and started rowing away. The Crackin was attacking my ship, and I wanted to get the hell away. 'Am I doing the right thing? Korie is on that ship.' 'You are worried about someone who probably doesn't even love you?'

I can almost see your smile

Feel the warmth of your embrace

I took out my compass and it pointed towards the ship. 'Looks like I know were I am going.' I started rowing back. "For Korie!" I said over and over. I reached the boat and looked all around for her. "JACK!" I heard Korie yell. She is getting thrashed around by the Crackins many tenticles. "Korie!" I yelled.

But there is nothing but silence now

Around the one I loved

I got a gun and aimed it towards the tenticle. 'Wait for the opertune moment.' I kept telling my self.

Is this our farewell?

I shot at it when three rum barriels went up in the air right by the tenticle. Korie screamed and fell to the floor. She hit it hard, and laied there, not moving at all. I ran over and she opened her eyes. "Capitan, orders." Gibbs said. "Leave the ship." "But Jack, it's the Pearl." "It's just a ship mate." "You heard the Capitan, leave the ship!" Gibbs yelled. "Thank you Jack." Korie said and got up.

Sweet darling you worry too much, my child

See the sadness in your eyes

I looked at her and saw the sadness in her eyes. Tears streamed down. "Jack, you came back." She said and kissed me. I kissed her back with more force and she moved me back into a mast. "Jack." She said as I put my hand up for her to chain up. "Don't forget why you are here luv." I said.

You are not alone in life

Although you might think that you are

"Jack, I don't, I can't!" She cried into my chest. "Korie luv, you have to. It's not after the ship, it's after me." "No Jack!" "Do it!" I yelled. She looked frightened at my anger. "Korie, luv, I am sorry." I said kissing her again. "Come on, when we stop, I should be tied." I said between our kisses. I felt her hand tremble and put my hand in a cuff and chaned me to the mast. "There, was that so hard?" I asked.

Never thought

This day would come so soon

We had no time to say goodbye

"Jack-" "No luv, you have to go, now." I said. I cupped her face with my hands and kissed her forcefully. She kissed back, but I broke it. "Korie, you have to go, now. Please, start out new, and have a better life." I said. She cried. "Korie! We have to go now!" Elizabeth yelled. Korie turned around and started walking away.

How can the world just carry on?

I feel so lost when you are not by my side

But there's nothing but silence now

Around the one I loved

She turned around and looked at me. I felt my heart get ripped out at how sad she looked. "I will see you again luv, I promise." I said. She nodded and walked over to Elizabeth and got into the longboat.

Is this our farewell?

I got into the longboat and sobbed. "Korie, where is Jack?" Will asked. "He, he, he decided to, to stay behind!" I sobbed. "Oh Korie." Elizabeth said putting a hand on my shoulder.

Sweet darling you worry too much, my child

See the sadness in your eyes

You are not alone in life

Although you might think that you are

I saw the Crackin's many arms come out of the water and they moved around wildley. "JACK! JACK I LOVE YOU!" I yelled over the roaring of the Crackin. I jumped off of the boat and started swiming towards the ship. "Korie! Come back!" Will and Elizabeth yelled. "KORIE!" I heard Jack yell over the noise. "GOOD BY LUV!" I heard him yell.

So sorry your world is tumbling down

I will watch you through these nights

Rest your head and go to sleep

I stopped in my tracks. "NO! JACK!" I yelled. The Crackin's arms came down on the ship and it got dragged down into the ocean. "JACK! PLEASE JACK!" I cried. "Korie, I am so sorry." Elizabeth said pulling me up into the boat. "Jack." I said to myself. "I will love you till the end of time and nothing is going to change that." Even though I said it to my self, every one heard.

Because my child, this not our farewell.

This is not our farewell


	7. Chapter 7

Memories

AU: I was listining to the song called Memories by Within Temptation when I wrote this chapie.

I sat on the longboat between Lizzy and Will who had their arms around me as I let the tears stream down my face. It has been well over five hours since the incadent, but that didn't make it less sad. Gibbs was rowing us to some person called Tia Delma's house. That is where Jack got the jar of dirt that he put Davie's heard in. I now know that since Gibbs told me. People were standing around us holding candles and they all had tears on their faces or they had tear stains. One little girl saw me and walked over to me. "Your Capitan isn't dead. Your love is the only thing that is keeping him alive though, keep believing." She whispered. "What?" I asked. "You heard me, Jack is still alive and it is you that is keeping him in this world with your love. If you stop loving him, then he will die." She said. She walked in the water by me, guiding Gibbs to Tia Delma's house. "How do you know?" I asked. "My mother told me." She responded. "Who is your mother?" I asked. "You will find out soon enough." She said. We reached the house, and we all got out. The little girl wedged herself between Will and I and took my hand. "Sorry, but unlike lots of people, I want Jack to stay alive, for you sake." "What are you sorry about?" "Well, I don't want you to get feelings for him." She said pointing at Will. "I don't. I only love Jack." I said glumly. "I already knew that, I just wanted to test how much you love Jack, if you say you love him infront of a total stranger, you must really love him and he is probably never going to die." She said. "What happens if I find him?" I asked. "Well, you will have to ask my mother about that." She said leading me up the steps to the house. We walked in. "Mother, I have her." The little girl said. "Good Meeka. Bring the dall in will ye?" A woman asked. She came out and she looked like an older version of Meeka. "Are you Tia Delma?" I asked. "Yes I am. Who may be ye?" "Korie." "Ah, here ye are, to block the coldness of the world." She said passing me a mug. It was warm rum and that only made me think of Jack.

_Whisper_ Memories, memories, memories

In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind

_"Well luv, the only thing that will make this moment even better, is rum!" Jack said and jumped off of the side of the boat and ran to his cabin. I sat there, on the edge of the boat swinging my legs and looking up at the stars. He came back and held one bottle of rum. "Would ye like to do the honers luv?" He asked uncorking the bottle of rum. "Why yes I would." I said taking the rum bottle. I took a good swig of it and gave it to Jack. He took a swig and we talked well into the night, drinking the bottle of rum. We finally finished it and Jack took a beed of his hair and one from mine and put it in the bottle. He put the corke back on the bottle to secure the beads in it. "What are you doing?" I asked. "We will always be together luv." Jack said taking my hand and put it on the bottle and he put one of his hands on the bottle as well. "Let go when you see a shooting star." Jack said. "Jack, shooting stars aren't calmen, it can be weeks, months, years till we see one." I said. "Well, then we will be here for that long." He said. "Wait, look!" I said pointing at the sky with my free hand. "See, there is a shooting star, now let go and make a wish." He said. We both let go of the bottle and said together "I wish we will always be togehter." I looked at him and he looked at me. I put my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you." I whispered so he couldn't here, but I think that I heard him say "I love you to." _

As I remembered that day, it made me wounder, 'Did he actually hear me and say he loved me back, or is that what my heart was saying and my brain was thinking.' I didn't really care what it was at the moment, I just wanted him to be here, with me, saying every thing is going to be ok, and not to worrie about him. Tears of frustration ran down my face now mixed with pain and loss. "Dear child, you will be seeing your Capitan again. I just can't say it will be soon for that is beyond my power to see when and why." Tia Delma said comming over to me. "I am going to do everything in my power to." I said. "Are you? Are you ready to go to the ends of the Earth and rescue your precious Capitan?" She asked. "Yes, I am." I said slamming my mug down on the table. "I will do anyting to save him! I will die painfully slow or quickly just to save him!" I cried. I ran out of the house and down in the water. I ran to the edge of the small island and sat in the soft sand, my head between my knees, sobbing. The water lapped up on my feet and I felt something sollid hit my feet. "What the hell?" I asked and saw a bottle, with two beads in perfect condition laying in it.

There's no other way, I prayed to the Gods let him stay

(Sorry, but the font won't change back, so this is not part of the song, you will know by the space between the song and the story.) I put the beads in my hair and held the bottle to my chest. "Jack, where ever you are, I will find you. I swear to you that I will find you. DO YOU HEAR ME! I WILL FIND YOU AND YOU BETTER WAIT! JACK SPARROW! I LOVE YOU!" I cried into the night sky. "I LOVE YOU AND I WILL FIND YOU!" I cried. I put my hand in my pocket and found something that wasn't there before. I took it out and saw that it is Jack's compass. "You put it in there. You are going to help me find you." I said and smiled. "You knew what I desired most." I opened the compass and it spun around twice and rested right infront of me. "I have a heading Jack, and I am going to find you by my self, or with your crew, but it would be better by my self." I said. I walked into the house again and nearly fainted at what I saw. Capitan Barbossa was standing on the stairs eating an apple. "Jack, he, he killed you!" I yelled. "Yes he did, but I came back because of my lovely wife." He said smiling at Tia Delma. "What?" I asked. "Well, how else would this child be here?" Barbossa asked. "You sicken me." I said trying to block the images that were comming in my head. "He is going to help you find Jack." Tia said. "Figures." I said. "Well, I see you have his compass." Barbossa said. "Yes I do." "And it has pointed to what you desire most I presume?" "Yes, it has." "Well, where is he?" "How do you know it is Jack that I want?" "It is written all over your face, and why else would you come back all happy like?" He asked. I was caught, so I gave in. "Fine, I know where he is. Let's leave now though." I said. "Why, can't I spend more then five minutes with my wife?" He asked. "You will be spending more then minutes with her when I find Jack." I said. "Good bargin, let's leave now." Barbossa said giving Tia a kiss and walking out the door. "By daddy!" Meeka said waving. "By Meeka Cheeka." Barbossa smiled, hugged her, and left. 'Guess every one has a soft side.' I thought. We all boarded on Barbossa's ship, 'Suppernatural' and left into the ocean.

The memories ease the pain inside  
Now I know why

_Chorus:_  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears

Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is away  
To give me a sign you're okay  
Reminds me again  
It's worth it all  
So I can go home

_Chorus_

Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All the memories I hold dear  
Darling you know I love you till the end of time

All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears

It has been five monthes and we were nearing an island. It was about fifteen minutes away, and I could tell that it wasn't a big one. We went onto the island and I went away from the rest of the people. "Search the island for food, Korie needs to find Jack alone." Will said. "Thanks Will." I said. "Well, you did tell me to suck it up and become less of a coward and tell Lizzy that I loved her. Now we are getting married all thanks to you." He said and joined Elizabeth and walked with every one else away from me. He was right about him being a coward. I walked around the island looking for Jack. It was now night fall, and I was lost. I couldn't see the arrow on the compass any more, and I was walking around aimlesly. I smelt smoke and saw a soft glow far off. "I shouldn't go, it is probably some strang marooned man." I said. "Or it could be the crew." "Or Jack." "No, Jack isn't here, he is at the end of the world. It is just past this island. He isn't here." I said. I walked over towards the glow, even though I told myself not to. I hid in the brush and saw someone sitting there. He had a bottle of rum and was drinking it while looking up at the sky. Then he looked out at the ocean. "Jack." I said sadly. "That isn't you, is it. Probably some crule joke my mind is playing with my heart." I said. The man looked around his shoulder, probably cause heard me. "Jack, is that you?" I asked, knowing the anwser was probably no. "Luv?" He asked. I got up knowing that it was Jack. "Jack!" I cried and ran over to him. He got out and walked to me. I jumped into his open arms and cried into his neck. "Jack! I thought that I would never see you again!" I sobbed. "Korie luv. I missed you." He said. I brought my head up and pushed my lips against his. He used the same force and returned the kiss. I felt his tonge brush against my lips and I opened my mouth so that his tonge could enter. Our tonges battled with another and tasted another. He bit the bottem of my lip softly and sucked at it. We broke apart and took deep needed breathes of air. "Jack." I moaned as he bit and sucked at my neck. He pulled me down to the ground and went on top of me, undoing my shirt. I undid his shirt and put my hands on his chest, running my fingers over all his mussels. He pulled off my shirt and gazed at me. "God Koire, you are beautiful." He said. I blushed and smiled. "And I haven't seen that smile in five monthes." He said and kissed me. I put my hand in his hair and played with his bandana. He put his hands in my hair and broke the kiss when he felt something. "Korie, are these-" "Yes Jack, they are the beads that we put in the rum bottle." I said. "The bottle washed upon shore near Tia Delma's house." I said. "Oh is that so?" He asked. He brought my mouth to his and we kissed another with passion not known to man. He ran his hand down to my pants and started pulling them down. I went to his and started pulling his down to. I saw his sex and blushed. It grew bigger when I blushed harder. "God Korie, you see what you do to me." He asked and pulled my pants off. "Jack." I said as he put a finger inside of me. "What is it luv?" He asked. "I, lo, love you!" I gasped as he inserted another finger. "Luv." He said huskly. He took his fingers out of me and grabbed the bottle of rum that he was by. He took a drink and some went down his neck and chest. He gave it to me and I drank some having some slide down my neck. He bent down and licked my neck and went up to kiss me. I pushed him down into the sand though and licked his chest and neck. "I am starting to love rum." I laughed. He cupped my face and brought it up to his and kissed me. I tasted the rum in his mouth and loved it. He layed me down on my back and he put himself inside of me. He put his mouth on mine to muffle my moaning and his. Later on, we reached our climaxes and Jack rolled off of me and layed besides me. He pulled me over to him and held me tight in his arms. "Korie, you do know that this is the island were we made our promise." He said. "Yes, I know now." I said. "I love you Jack." I said. "I love you to." He said. "You do?" I asked shocked. "Well, I just showed you, did I not?" "Well, Will said that you bed woman all the time." "They are whores, not virgins. You are my first virgin, and I didn't just have sex with you, we made love savvy?" "Does this mean that we will always be together?" "Yes luv." He said. "You are the first person that I have ever loved." He said. "Same here, I have never loved anyone as much as you." I said. I closed my eyes, exausted, and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Ending

It has been three years since all of those things happened. Will and Elizabeth have finally got married, and have had twins, they are two years old, and the girl is named Grace, and the boy is named Sam. They look just like their parents. I am sitting here, on the edge of a dock holding Jack and my babie. We named her Star. She has my red hair and tan skin, but has Jack's eyes. Jack says that she also has my persinality. She is about two as well as Grace and Sam, but is two weeks younger. Jack and I are married, not a big formal thing, but every one in the Caribean and Port Royal knows. "Star, do you see that island out there?" I asked her. She opened her eyes and looked out at the ocean and the small speck of land. "That is were mommy and daddy met." I said. She giggled as she tugged at my hair and I tickled her stomach. I saw a black ship heading in and noticed someone was standing at the frong, all heroic and stuff. "And do you see that man on the ship?" I asked. She looked at the ship with Jack standing at the front. "That is your idiotic daddy." I said. I got up and Ragetti, who stayed with me as I got food for Star, took Star from me. "Go see your Capitan." He said smiling. He had finally got that glass eye he has wanted for so long when we were here. I haven't seen Jack for about three weeks. He went to go store up on rum and food in Tortuga and I went here to visit Elizabeth, Will, Grace, and Sam. "Korie, by." Elizabeth said behind me. I hugged her and Will good by. I kissed Grace and Sam on their heads and ran over to the dock. "Visit again!" Lizzy yelled. "Trust me, it won't be that long until Jack runs out of rum again!" I yelled. I heard them laugh and I did as well. True things can be the funniest things. Jack placed a foot on the dock and walked over to me, but got stopped by a gaurd. "What brings you to Port Royal Jack Sparrow?" A gaurd asked. "That is Capitan Jack Sparrow." Jack corrected the man. "Oh sorry, here to pick up something? The rum is over by the black smith shop." The man said. "Well, I can assure you that I have enough rum. I need to pick up something that isn't rum, silver, or gold. Something better." Jack said smiling over the man's shoulder at me. I ran up to him as he spread out his arms. I jumped into them and he kissed me with so much passion that I nearly fell over. He put his around me and held me closer to him. "How has Mrs. Sparrow been?" He asked me as we seporated another for air. I was still in his arms, and my head was on his chest. "She is fine. How is Mr. Capitan Jack Sparrow?" I asked. "Well, he is great now, can't say that I had such a fun time trying to run away from whores in Tortuga, but it is all fine now." He said. "You didn't do anyting but get rum, right?" I asked glaring up at him. "I was with him the whole time, he didn't even take a second look at anyone." Gibbs said walking up to us. "Thank you Gibbs, here is that dimond that you wanted to give to Cindy." I said giving him a small dimond. "No wounder he was stalking me, you didn't trust me? And who is Cindy?" Jack asked looking hurt at me not trusting him. "No, you have it all rong. Gibbs was going to keep the whores off of you. I trust you, not them. And Cindy is someone he met at Port Royal last time we came." I said as Gibbs walked over to one of my old mades. She was a cheerfull lady with curly blonde hair. "Gibby!" She cried and ran over to hug him. "Here you go miss, shows you that I did remember you." Gibbs said blushing. "Thank you Gibby!" She cooed and winked at me. I waved at her and focused my attention back to Jack. "One question Jack, how is it that the only word that Star knows is rum?" I asked. Jack blushed and looked away. "What do you mean? I never speak about that infront of Star." "Can I maybe persuade you to tell me?" I asked running my hands up and down slowly on his chest. "Maybe." He said and kissed me again. We loaded every thing into the ship, and Jack carried Star up into the ship. "Here, give Star to me." I said taking Star away from Jack. Star smiled widely and started pulling at my hair again, looking at the beeds tied into it. We walked to the wheel of the ship and Jack put an arm around my waist. "Yo ho yo ho, a pirates life for me." We chanted. "Now, show us that horizon." Jack said and bent down and clamed my lips.

The End


End file.
